


Truth of the Isle

by SnowBunny101



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alone, Broken, Cutting, F/F, F/M, Past, Sad, Self Harm, Suicide, Trapped, fake - Freeform, forcedlove, isle - Freeform, prerending, runnung away, safe, secret, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBunny101/pseuds/SnowBunny101
Summary: The AK’s never really learned what actually happened on the Isle and now that the barrier has been opened and broken for good they are going to learn exactly how the VK’s lived and some may learn some secrets they didn’t know.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma, Jane/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	1. Whose First?

**Author's Note:**

> I have a fascination with the descendants at the moment but I own none of them! Enjoy!! :)

Evil P.O.V

The barrier around the Isle is FINALLY taken down and all of the Villains are allowed to come to Auradon and everyone will have a chance at a happy life. They will get to grow up in a safer environment and not have to steal; lie, and cheat there way in life. 

The one thing we have been trying to accomplish since we got here. While I’m glad that everyone is now free and happier I just wish that I could be happier with them. I can’t let the Isle go; I really did try. But after everything from the aisle to Auradon that we had to deal with… nothing has been dealt with. Honestly I just think us VK’s have forgotten what type of secrets we left over on the Isle and how they are going to come out now. Especially all the secrets we are keeping from

everyone and each other now. All of it is going to be coming out… all because of Chad. 

_ “All I am saying is that it’s not fair they get a free pass when they do something evil”  _ Chad says annoyed. 

_ “You have to give them a break Chad; they didn’t get a chance to grow up like you. You had the perfect life here you don’t know what some… all of these kids have gone through”  _ I say standing up to him anger lacing my voice. 

_ “Come on Chad; I wasn’t happy with them here either but it’s over now and proven that they aren’t here to cause trouble.”  _ Audrey says shocking most of us. 

_ “Please Princess; I don’t think your life was awful on the Isle at all.”  _ Chad says mockingly ignoring Audrey all together; eyes still on me 

I stay quiet at his words knowing that’s how most of the Isle thinks. I subconsciously pull my sleeves down as I blink back the tears at his words. I feel Mal grab my hand trying to make me feel better but I just shrug. I know they think all my mom did was yell harsh words and lock me in a tower away from the Isle. They don’t know what I really dealt with… what really happened to me those 16 years on the Isle. Not even my friends know. 

It’s not that I never wanted to tell them the truth about my past and what happened but how do I look my friends in the face when my torture not only came from my mom but from their parents as well… and the reason we became friends in the first place. I know them, they will blame themselves for not seeing it and not stopping it and I can’t lose my friends once they see what I had to do and what I did. I’ll lose them forever. 

_ “How about we see exactly how everyone grew up”  _ Fairy Godmother says and than with a flick of her wand; Mal, Carlos, Uma, Harry, Jay, Doug, Lonnie, Jane, Chad, Ben, Dizzy, Audrey, and I are all in a room with a huge screen. 

I look at Mal as I shrug not really sure what’s going on while I hear Chad demand to know where they are and to know what’s really going on. 

_ “We are going to learn just how everyone grew up and see what no-one else knows. The screen will call a name and we will see from the day they were born to the day they stepped on the Limo here. Maybe you're right and they had easy lives or maybe you are wrong and you’ll see just what they have had to do to survive.”  _ Fairy Godmother says as she disappears. 

I look around in alarm as I don’t want anyone to know exactly what I have gone through. I could never tell them and I definitely don't want them to see what I had to do and what was done. But I don’t think I have a choice. 

_ “Well who do we start with? Because I don’t think we are going to be leaving until we do?”  _ Carlos asks. 

_ “Maybe we start from the easiest to the hardest; and I mean while I hate what Chad said he wasn’t wrong when he said that Evie had it the easiest… Sorry Evie”  _ Mal says softly as I just shrug. 

_ “How about I just say what happened instead of showing mine because there isn’t a point in showing mine because it would be so boring” _ I say quickly trying to get out of it hoping I can just lie and not tell them the whole truth but apparently Fairy Godmother doesn’t agree as the screen makes a loud noise startling everyone. 

We all jump and turn as the screen flickers on. A list of names shown; our names. It’s the order of whose stories are getting told on what order. I see mine as I try to ignore it. 

_ “Dizzy, Harry, Uma, Mal, Jay, Carlos, and then Evie.”  _ I read out loud as I sigh as I feel the other VK’s looking at me. I know they are wondering why my name would be last if I was the one who had it the easiest. 

_ “E… is there a reason your name is last? Something that you didn’t tell me? The boys?”  _ Mal whispers to me quietly as I shrug her off. 

_ “Maybe Fairy Godmother got it wrong and didn’t want me to go first because of Chad '' I _ say hoping Mal will drop it. But before Mal can say anything we are all looking right back at the screen as it flashes on quickly. 

The screen makes another noise before more words appear on the screen. 

_ “Please have a seat and prepare for the first showing of the day. Harry Hook; the only son of Captain Hook.  _ I read as I look at him and he shrugs 

_ “I’m not worried; not much to tell about my life; especially my father”  _ Harry says in annoyance. 

_ “Let’s get started!”  _ I read as the room goes black and the show starts. 

__


	2. Harry Hook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So; I haven’t quite decided how I want to do the “flashbacks” so each chapter may present differently but enjoy!! :) also; made Harry a little more down to earth type probably more than he actually is in the movies. So he’s a little different

_ “Harry, are you sure you're okay with this? Cause if not we don’t have to do it?”  _ I ask softly while eyeing all of the other VK’s waiting. 

Harry just nods his head and shrug shoulders. The screen comes to life; his name in big bold letters 

**Harry Hook: The Only Child of Captain Hook.**

**The house is old and dirty; loot and treasures are found sitting all over the place. Around the corner comes a young boy. No one else is in the house.**

_ “Is that you?” Dizzy asks  _

_ “Yeah. I was two.” Harry says  _

_ “Where is your dad?” Ben asks  _

_ “I don’t know; I never knew.” Harry responds bluntly.  _

**Harry starts to clean the counter in the kitchen and then moves from chair to chair; from room to room. Still no sign from his father. Or anyone in the house but him.**

_ “I wasn’t always cleaning; I just never knew what to do when he wasn’t around. I hoped at that age if I did clean he would stay.” Harry says while Uma squeezes his hand as the screen flashes to Harry looking slightly older.  _

__ **Harry is standing on a chair; over the oven trying to cook dinner. Only one plate is set out and only one glass. The room still looks untouched.**

_ “Wait for it.” Harry says.  _

**** **Harry reaches for the pot on the stove; forgetting that it is hot and burns his hand. Spilling the water all over the floor. The door opens slowly after a minute and in the doorway stands his father who looks annoyed but says no words but shuts the door and walks away.**

_ “He just saw that you burned your hand! Why didn’t he try to help you?” Lonnie asks in shock.  _

_ “Why would he help me?” Harry asks her.  _

_ “A parent should always want to help their child if they are hurt…” Lonnie mutters confused.  _

_ “This is the Isle. No one cares.” Mal says angrily as Ben pulls her closer to him.  _

**Harry is seen sitting at the kitchen table talking away to his father who doesn’t even acknowledge that he is talking. Just continues on about making his breakfast before leaving the room as Harry is mid-sentence. Harry deflates in his seat just staring sadly at the door.**

_ Harry doesn’t say anything just stares silently but shrugs eventually.  _

_ “Did he ever talk to you?” Lonnie asks  _

_ “Sometimes; I know why he never did and why he acted the way he did. He never acted like he cares if I was overly evil or bad. He just didn’t want me. I learned that very young.” Harry says.  _

**_“Wash these clothes boy!” Captain Hook says to his son harshly before tossing all the clothes on the floor._ **

**Harry stares sadly at the door his father just stormed out of before grabbing all the clothes off the floor.**

_ “That was one of the very first things I remember my father ever really saying to me.” Harry admits out loud.  _

__ **Harry is shown sitting at the table alone with a birthday cake sitting in-front of him. Harry tries talking to his father but pushes away back to the kitchen alone on his birthday.**

_ “I mean at least you had a cake though” Jane says softly.  _

_ “It wasn’t a normal cake you are all accustomed to though. It is mostly dirt and garbage and left overs from Auradon.” I state quietly ignoring the looks from Doug.  _

_ “Oh.” Jane mutters sadly.  _

_ “If this is going where I think it is going… then I should probably explain something. A reason why my chapter was called what it was. I wasn’t always the only son of Captain Hook.” Harry says mostly to Uma while she looks confused.  _

_ “You had a sibling?” Uma asks.  _

_ “A baby brother; Henry… I don’t anymore” Harry says angry yet sadly.  _

**_“Please eat Henry. I know it isn’t tasty but I need you to eat it” Harry said softly to the young boy at the kitchen counter._ **

**** **All of the sudden their front door flies open and their father storms into the house angry and drunk; waving a knife around.**

_ “Is that where the scar came from?” Mal asks Harry.  _

_ “Scar?” Uma asks.  _

__ **Harry stands in-front of his younger brother and watches as his father paces and paces muttering to himself until he notices both boys and his eyes narrow in anger again. He grabs Harry and throws him to the floor hard; his head hitting the floor. Harry blacks out for what feels like hours only to wake back up to his younger brother screaming and begging for help. He gets up and tries to pull his father away only for the knife to pierce his upper shoulder.**

**Harry lays on the ground in pain; blood pulling slowly around him. His brothers scream slowly dying out to pure silence. He looks over to see his brother no longer moving, screaming; or breathing.**

**The next day Harry is sitting in an empty lot by the water with a hole and a small sign**

**Here lies the innocent; one gone too soon.**

**Henry Hook.**

_ “ I am so sorry Hook” I say sincerely as he just nods at me.  _

_ “You could have told me Hook.” Uma says softly to him.  _

_ “I didn’t know how to. I was only 9, he was 4. He didn’t deserve that. No one does.” Hook mutters angrily.  _

__ Everyone sits in silence as the screen stays on the tombstone; no one really knowing what to say and knowing nothing they will say can make any of this better. 

_ “Are you okay to continue? We can stop this at any time.” Ben says.  _

Before Harry can answer the screen flashes back on as Harry nods that it is okay. Harry already knowing his is horrible but not the worst and the only way to help others is to show it. 

**_“Dad, can I ask you something? Harry says, trying to catch his attention._ ** **Harry sighs in annoyance when he is ignored again.**

**_“I just wanted to ask about mom!” Harry says frustrated._ **

**** **Hook grabs Harry by the collar and slams him against the wall; Hook practically growling.**

**_“You do not ever speak of her boy! Do you hear me!” Hook yells at him._ **

**_“Why? Why can’t I know anything about her? Why isn’t she here? What’s her name?” Harry yells right back._ **

**_“You are the reason she is gone. You and your brother. You don’t deserve to know anything about her.” Hook says eventually dropping Harry to the floor before leaving the house and not returning that night._ **

_ “That’s why my dad doesn’t speak to me. I’m not sure if she left us because she didn’t want me or my brother; if she didn’t want him; or if she was dead from his anger. I never found out a name.” Harry says eventually.  _

Harry grins at Uma as she smirks. 

_ “Here I come.” Uma says laughing.  _

**_“I want you out. You will not step foot back in this house ever again. I don’t care what you do. Be good, be evil, be dead. It doesn’t matter. As long as you are out of my sight.” Hook says pushing Harry out the door with nothing but the clothes that he is wearing._ **

**** **Harry slams the door on his way out; shaking cause he is so angry. Not paying attention to where he is walking he bumps into a girl roughly his age. Uma. He has heard of her; she is Ursula’s daughter and works at her mom’s shop at the doc’s.**

**_“Hey watch it!” Uma says annoyed._ **

**_“Where are you going in such a hurry anyways?” Uma asks._ **

**_“Nowhere.” Harry says shrugging._ **

**** **Uma starts to walk away and notices Harry following her and as she goes through shop and shop she notices how they cower away from him.**

**_“Well; do you need a place to go?” Uma asks._ **

**_“I was just going to follow you.” Harry says grinning widely._ **

**_“Good,” Uma says._ **

**** _ “I was surprised you let me come along with you.” Harry says to Uma.  _

_ “I noticed how everyone moved away from you and knew that you would be perfect as a first mate.” Uma says shrugging.  _

__ **Harry walks into the Hair dye store to find Dizzy sweeping the floor like she normally always is and smirks. He knocks over a couple of paints causing her to jump and turn to look at him. He knocks his hook on the register waiting. She runs over to the register and empty it , placing all the coins into his hand, sighing quietly as he knocks over more paint on his way out.**

Harry shrugs slightly sorry but not at Dizzy. 

**Harry sits at the counter as he listens to Uma go on and on about Mal wondering if they will ever just attack Mal on her aide but doubting it when a group of newcomers step into the shop only to leave with scars; bruising; and threats to never return**

_ “They were always in everyone’s business” Mal mutters.  _

**Harry throws the tray in the sink as he waits for another order as people hustle and yell all around him. He searches for Uma finding her sitting at the table counting. Two more trays are thrown in-front of him as he takes them to a table, throwing them down, then decides to join Uma at the front.**

**_“I know you don’t want to work here.” Uma says shortly._ **

**_“No. But you're giving me a place to stay plus you're my Captain so wherever you are; I am.” Harry says shrugging._ **

**** Harry grins at Uma shrugging again. 

**Harry and Uma are all at the shop again with the pirates when they hear someone approaching. Harry turns to find his father; the same one that kicked him out 4 years prior.**

**_“What are you doing here?” Harry asks his father._ **

**_“I heard that you and your little friend took over the shop and I wanted to see if my son actually did something,” Hook says, eyeing the shop._ **

**_“Her name is Uma; and she is my Captain. And you need to leave. You are not welcomed here.” Harry says threatening; his pirates coming up behind him swords drawn ready to fight if needed._ **

**_“Excuse me boy?” Hook says._ **

**_“You heard me.” Harry says drawing his sword._ **

**After a few seconds of silence Hook walks out; all swords still drawn and waiting to see if he returns. He doesn’t.**

_ “I’m surprised he didn’t put up more of a fight. He was always known to pick a fight with just about anyone. “ Mal says.  _

_ “Yeah; but once actually challenged he would always back down. Especially when he knew he would lose” Harry says grinning.  _

**Harry and Uma are sitting at the counter when one of their small pirates comes in with news. News about the Core 4.**

**“Uma! Uma! Uma!” The young girl yells through the shop trying to get her attention.**

**“Yes?” Uma asks slightly annoyed from being interrupted.**

**“They are going to Auradon! I heard it from Maleficent myself!” The girl says while all movement stops on the shop.**

**“Who?” Uma practically growls.**

**“The Core 4… Mal; Jay; Carlos and Evie” the girl whispers quietly.**

**“What? How? Why? How is that even possible?! And why them? Why is it always them?!” Uma says anger lacing her voice.**

_ “I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt the ones I didn’t choose originally.” Ben says to Uma.  _

__ **Shows them on another day; sitting in the shop like normal; like they do everyday; ruining pictures of the King and Queen and yelling and laughing when Gil comes running into the shop.**

**_“Didn’t I kick you out earlier?” Uma says annoyed._ **

**_“But they are here!” Gil says._ **

**_“Who?” Uma says uninterested_ **

**_“King Ben.” Gil says as now Uma’s eyes are on him._ **

**_“Bring him to me. I think I have a way to get us on the island!” Uma says as Gil runs off with a couple of other pirates._ **

**** _ “Sorry for kidnapping you.” Uma says to Ben shrugging.  _

**_“Uma hasn’t come back.” Gil says to Harry that same night._ **

**_“I know. It’s a part of her plan. While she is gone I’m in charge.” Harry says to him while eyeing the ocean in worry._ **

**** **Harry is seen sitting by the pier looking over at the Isle.**

**_“You never had a chance on the island. Taken too soon and I think you would have liked Auradon. Maybe not how we got here but we are here. I don’t know the plan for ya here; what we are or what we are suppose to be. I guess it’ll be whatever the Captain decides but for now. We aren’t only the “Isle Kids”. We are the Auradon kids as well. Bye Henry.” Harry says._ **

**_“Harry!” Audrey calls from the distance._ **

**_“Did I mention I found a girl here as well?” Harry grins while turning to find Audrey across the field._ **

**** **Harry Hook: The Only Child of Captain Hook**

_ “Well that it is my story.” Harry says shrugging.  _

_ “I’m sorry…” Lonnie says answering for everyone else.  _

_ “Nothing to apologize for as it wasn’t that bad… but it wasn't good. Others have it better or worse. It is what it is.” Harry says shrugging.  _

_ I sigh quietly wanting this to be over already when Mal judges me.  _

_ “You okay?” She asks softly so no one else can hear.  _

_ “Yeah I’m good” I say smiling but not quite sure u convinced her.  _

_ “So who's next?” Dizzy asks excitedly.  _

__ **Dizzy Tremaine: The Isle’s Own Cinderella**


	3. Dizzy Tremaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :) and I don’t own descendants! and I know I left a couple people out but going based off the movies I just used who was shown if that makes sense

I watch Harry and Uma talk about his past to the side and all the AK’s just watching. I notice Lonnie and Jane seem to be joining the conversation. Not that I am surprised they were the ones who always welcomed us. I try to avoid Mal as much as I can right now. I turn my head to find Dizzy laughing with a few of the girls. 

Dizzy doesn’t seem to care that her past is going to be told. I mean; I know a little bit about it and it wasn’t terrible but she was the Isle’s Cinderella. 

_“Are we ready to start?” Ben asks gaining everyone’s attention._

Everyone nods their heads as the green flashes for a second and than the room fades to black. 

**Dizzy Tremaine: The Isle’s Cinderella**

**Dizzy is seen running around the shop tidying up and straightening up a bunch of the shampoos; the clock shows 6:30 am. She continues to clean; wiping counters and mirrors and sweeping the floor over and over again. The next time they see the clock it is 10:45 pm.**

_“That’s all you do all day? Clean?” Audrey asks._

_“Yeah. That’s all I was allowed to do; and play there isn’t much a 5 year old can really do in a hair salon anyways.” Dizzy says shrugging._

_“Wait; you worked from that early to late at the age of 5? Everyday? Did you break? Lunches?” Jane asks, shocked._

_“I worked there everyday. From open to close. And I normally ate… when we had food… at the shop while cleaning.” Dizzy says quietly as I pull her closer to me smiling softly._

**Dizzy sits at the counter drawing in her sketch when she hears glass shatter against the ground. She turns quickly and finds a couple of pirates standing at the entrance. Harry Hook. She knows the name.**

Everyone looks at Harry as he just shrugs. 

_“You had to get what you wanted any way you could.” Harry says, defending his actions._

**Harry drags his hook across the counter and Dizzy flinches at the sound as he stops at the register and taps it with his hook. Dizzy rushes to the register and grabs all the money throwing it in his hands as he laughs knocking over more paints to the ground. Dizzy sighs as she hears her grandmother from upstairs yell at her to clean the mess up.**

**_“Yes grandmother.” Dizzy mutters to herself quietly._ **

**** **Dizzy groans quietly as she finally slips her shoes off. Blood coats her feet as she slowly rinses them off with cold water. Blisters are shown all over her feet and she moves to sit.**

“Those look painful.” Audrey mutters. 

“They were.” Dizzy says. 

**Dizzy makes a move to lay down when her grandmother marches right up to her. Yelling about how she needs to learn to clean better; that she expects better from her and next time she will clean through the night without food and water if she misses a spot again. Dizzy just nods her head softly.**

_“I’m sorry,” Lonnie says._

_“It’s okay. I was used to it. It wasn’t that bad. Some people had it worse than I just had to clean.” Dizzy says_

**Dizzy is sitting in one of the chair spinning in circles when the door is slammed open and in comes Harry singing some stupid song. She goes to open the register to take the money out and someone else walks in behind him. A girl with purple hair; everyone knows her. Mal. Dizzy watches as they argue before Harry leaves with Two boys coming in after her. Jay and Carlos. She has heard of them; the Core 4. The ones that run the Isle.**

**_“Hey you okay kid?” Mal asks_ **

**** **Dizzy just nods confused as to why they helped.**

**_“Oh this is so cute!” A voice says from behind Dizzy._ **

**** **Dizzy turns around to find another girl browsing through one of her designing journals. Long bright blue hair shines against her pale skin. Evie.**

**_“Yeah I designed those.” Dizzy says quietly._ **

**_“Oh I’ll have to show you some of my designs!” Evie says excitedly._ **

**** _“I always loved going over designs with you. It was always easy to get away even if it was for a few minutes designing.” I say to Dizzy smiling._

**Dizzy is busy cleaning again when Harry comes in. Before he can even say anything Dizzy is holding out the cash and doesn’t even flinch when Harry slams glasses against the floor like normal.**

**Evie walks in a few minutes later and notices the mess. Evie sighs before she grabs another broom and starts helping her clean it up.**

**_“What are you doing?” Dizzy asks_ **

**_“I’m helping you. Let me.” Evie says leaving no room for argument._ **

_“I never understood why you helped me. I thought everyone was evil and was told how ruthless your gang was.” Dizzy says to me._

_“Yeah; we are ruthless. I just wasn’t towards kids.” I say matter of factly._

**The screen flashes showing two times in a row in one week that Harry comes storming into the shop; breaking things and taking things. Dizzy is shown barely standing; barely able to walk. Evie walks in once Harry disappears down the road and watches sadly. She forced Dizzy to sit in one of the chairs taking the broom from her.**

**_“I have to clean up the mess, ” Dizzy says, trying to argue._ **

**_“It’s okay; I can see the blisters on your feet Diz, let me help you. She never has to know it was you.” Evie says cutting her short._ **

**** **Dizzy sits in the chair with her feet up as she watches Evie dance around the room cleaning.**

**_“Is there anything I can do to say thank you??” Dizzy asks._ **

**_“Hmmm; you could always help me style my hair” Evie says_ **

**_“Really?!” Dizzy asks excitedly._ **

**_While Dizzy is fixing her hair; her stepmother walks in. Her voice rings loudly in the shop._ **

**_“What the hell do you think you are doing?!” She yells at Dizzy._ **

**** **Before she can get any further Evie steps up eyeing the woman before taking the blame. Lying; and tricking the grandmother into thinking Evie forced her to do it. The grandmother kicks Evie out and Evie looks at Dizzy promising to return later.**

**A few hours pass when Evie manages to make it back to the shop and finds Dizzy passed out on the floor. Evie rushes to her and lifts her, putting her on one of the chairs. Evie sits by her side for hours before Dizzy wakes up to find her asleep next to her.**

**_“Are you okay?” Dizzy asks Evie._ **

**_“Am I okay?! Are you okay?” Evie asks worriedly._ **

**_Dizzy nods her head while Evie just shakes her head not believing it but knowing she can’t do anything really about it._ **

**** _“I really do wish I could have helped with that.” I say quietly as Mal looks at me sadly._

**Evie sits in the chair as Dizzy runs her hair through her hair trying to figure out a plan. Which she lifts all of Evie’s hair; on the back of her neck sits three deep long gashes on the back. Dizzy gasps and drops the hair. Evie looks at Dizzy in alarm.**

**_“What happened Evie??” Dizzy asks worried._ **

**_“Nothing Dizzy. I’m good; I Promise. This stays between you and I” Evei says sternly while Dizzy just nods._ **

**** The screen sits black for a moment but no-one understands why until Carlos jumps up in anger. 

_“It was you! Of course it was you! God that makes so much sense! What the hell Evie?! What did you do?! Why would you do that?! How could you be so careless and stupid!” Carlos yells each question as he walks back and forth._

_“Carlos,” I say softly trying to get his attention._

Carlos eyes me and I look at him; begging him not to say anything. He shakes his head angry and annoyed but nods his head.

_“It won’t stay quiet for long and you know that” he whispers to me but I know Jay and Mal are listening._

_“I know” I mutter as the screen flashes again._

**Dizzy is drawing in her journal when someone comes up behind her. She squeals as she realizes it’s Evie. Everyone watches bored out of their minds as they discuss fashion until Dizzy asks something catching everyone’s attention.**

**_“Is it still happening?” Dizzy whispers quietly to Evie while staring at Mal to see if she heard._ **

**_“No.” Evie says._ **

**_“I don’t believe you.” Dizzy says._ **

**** **Mal walks over holding out the paint bombs stuffing them into her backpack saying it’s time. Evie hugs Dizzy goodbye and Dizzy watches in sadness.**

I try to avoid the looks I’m getting from the VK’s. 

**Dizzy watches as she is being robbed again but she could care less as she watches then destroy the shop. She’s going to Auradon today. She’s going to get to live with Evie and get to work with her!**

**_“Welcome to Auradon Dizzy!” Evie says softly as Dizzy and the kids run ahead._ **

**The screen fades to black for a second and flashes again:**

  
  


**The Sea Witch and her Minion: Daughter of Ursula.**

“I guess I am next.” Uma says. 

Mal stands up with the boys pulling me up with them as everyone looks at us in confusion. 

“We need to talk first” Mal says leaving no room for discussion dragging me out of the room with the boys trailing behind. 


End file.
